1. Field of the Invention
The present invention achieves the development of a method of mass culture of various aquatic organisms. The present invention also relates to a method of culturing aerobic or anaerobic organisms, as well as chemosynthetic bacteria, in a large scale by supplying and accumulating air, oxygen, nitrogen or any other desired gases, in a desired amount and at a desired location, in a culture system. Thus, the present invention relates to a method of mass culture of fish, shellfish, animal cells, plant cells or microorganisms for application in biotechnology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional methods for culturing aquatic organisms, such as fish, violent aeration, using water-wheel-like machines or aerators, is applied so as to dissolve atmospheric oxygen into relatively shallow cultivation tanks or ponds. If deeper tanks or ponds are introduced for the purpose of mass culture, the oxygen concentration in the water tends to be insufficient for the growth of the organisms, which results in lower production efficiency. However, the use of shallow and large tanks or ponds decreases land utility efficiency and also aggravates the difficulty in collecting and removing feed debris and excretions, which sometimes results in environmental deterioration of the tanks and ponds. Furthermore, in conventional methods for culturing plant or animal cells or microorganisms on a large scale, the cells or microorganisms in the culture tanks are vitally damaged by aeration devices, such as water-wheel-like machines rotating violently to supply atmospheric oxygen into water.